locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD F45
Bio The EMD Electro Motive Division F45 is a type of six-axle, 3,600hp diesel locomotive built from 1968 to 1971. 86 F45s were built. 14 passenger FP45 were built in 1967 - 1968. Very few still remain on several US and Canadian Class 2 and 3 railroads, but most have been scrapped, preserved, or retired. History The EMD F45 was one of the very first modern cowl-bodied diesel locomotives built for the North American locomotive market. They were purchased by the ATSF, Great Northern, and Burlington Northern railroads during their production, and were used for hauling long freight trains over the GN and ATSF's long, mountainous routes in the Northwestern and Southwestern United States. The F45's cowl (or shell) was unique, because it helped provide better protection for the actual diesel engine, and actually made it easier to service for crews.' It was practically a combination of an EMD F7 and an EMD SD45' because of its design and the type of engine being a 20 cylinder 645 series engine like with the SD45, as well as the components and radiators being arranged similar to the SD45. Fleets were slowly retired by the ATSF and Great Northern (even after the creation of the Burlington Northern), and were eventually sold and rebuilt to the Chicago Regional Transit Authority (METRA) and various other railroads. Such as the Utah Railway, NYSW, Montana Rail Link, and the Wisconsin Central. EMD FP45 The FP45; the F45's externally-similar counter-part, yet equipped with a steam generator for heating; was one of the last passenger locomotives purchased by the ATSF (aside from the GE U28CG and U30CG) shortly before the creation of Amtrak in the 1970's, and was also one of the last locomotives to be painted in the ATSF's "Warbonnet" scheme; to whom the Warbonnet scheme wasn't applied on the ATSF's locomotives until the purchase of the EMD GP60M and GE Dash 8-40CW in the 1990's. The FP45 was purchased only by ATSF and the Milwaukee Road (MILW). The F45 inspired the development for the more iconic F40PH, and wide-cab (safety cab) diesel locomotives for the modern day locomotive market. Rebuilds The ATSF (Santa Fe) railroad eventually purchased 18 SDP40F units from Amtrak in exchange for 40 of their CF7 units due to Amtrak's withdrawal of their SDP40F fleet in 1985 causing interest with the ATSF in purchasing units to be compatable with their F45 and converted FP45 units; as well as Amtrak's desire need for switching locomotives or switchers to switch out locomotives and rollingstock from their yards and stations. Thus, all 18 of the former Amtrak SDP40F units were rebuilt and designated as the SDF40-2 by the ATSF. Trivia/Facts Most FP45's were originally repainted in the ATSF's "Yellowbonnet" scheme as well as being renumbered before being rebuilt into SDP40F's and SDP40-2's. (The "Dash 2" being used to avoid confusion between the actual SDP40 passenger SD40.) METRA still owns a small fleet of F45's, yet they've been converted or designated into becoming SDP40F's, F40-C's, or SDP40-2's. A former ATSF (later Utah Railway) F45 was converted into a Great Northern-painted hotel suite or lodge alongside a former Great Northern; BNSF mainline in Glacier Park, Montana. The main way of distinguishing a FP45 from a F45 is the large steam generator compartment on the rear of the FP45. (Aside from the distinguished paintschemes from the ATSF during the 1970's.) Amtrak originally used FP45's before purchasing their very first fleet of F40PH's. Several converted FP45's were also repainted and renumbered into their original condition when they were used to assist ATSF 3751 when it was first restored and began operating steam excursions in the 1990's. F45's often served as "booster" units for several passenger trains which were often led by FP45 units; to whom both units were compatable, but the FP45 (obviously) was a passenger locomotive and didn't have freight capabilities until eventually being rebuilt and converted. Sources http://atsf.railfan.net/cowls/whatis.html Gallery EMD FP45.jpg|An example of an EMD FP45. (Notice the steam generator compartment at the rear.) SPSF F45.gif|An example of a SPSF "Kodakchrome" F45. ATSF SDP40F.jpg|An example of a former Amtrak ATSF rebuilt F45 which is also ironically built from a SDP40F; known as a SDF40-2. EMD SDP40F.jpg|An example of a Maersk Sealand sponsored ATSF SDP40F. (Notice how the cab front is slightly different.) Locomotive No 3751.PNG|2 ATSF "Warbonnet" painted (converted) FP45's being pulled by ATSF 3751 in 1994. GN 441.jpg|An example of the GN 441 luxury lodge before it was delivered to Glacier Park, Montana. FP45 Demo.jpg|An example of EMDX #268; a SDP40F demonstrator. EMD Demo units.jpg|EMDX #268 with an early EMDX SD60 demonstrator in the early 1990's. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Six-axled diesel locomotives Category:American Locomotives